Expect the Unexpected
by ChaoticAlfredo
Summary: Before Bilbo went on his journey with the dwarfs, he met quite the character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bilbo sat on the bench in front of his house, enjoying the sunset. The smoke from his pipe made odd shapes of deer that blew away in the wind. In his hand was a silver clasp, shaped like a feather, he played with it absentmindedly, twirling it around his fingers.

"Are you nervous for the party tomorrow?" Frodo said as he jumped over the fence and sat down next to him. Bilbo took the pipe out of his mouth and exhaled slowly, then looked at Frodo, shaking his head.

"Frodo, I was thinking, and your interruptions are not helping" Frodo grinned.

"You have been sitting out here a lot lately, smoking that pipe of yours-"

"It's good for the spirit. See how it feels to be interrupted?" his brown eyes looked tired. Frodo leaned back on the bench.

"So what thing has been eating at you these past few days? You're turning eleventy-one! You should be excited"

"A person, not a thing." He toyed with the clasp again.

"Are you thinking about her again? Was that...?" Bilbo smiled sadly, putting the pipe in his mouth again. "Tell me Bilbo."

"Well my boy, it's a very long story." Frodo plucked a tall blade of grass next to the bench.

"Bilbo, tell me. I want to hear it." Bilbo took another look drag from the pipe, the smoke making little feathers that fluttered down onto their laps.

"My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. Well, I can honestly say I've told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. It all started exactly sixty nine years ago, at a pub in Crickhollow..."

Rain poured down heavily, hitting the pub windows, making the sound of soft thunder fill Bilbos ears. He sat at the bar, his bare feet dangling as he took a sip of his pint of Ale. The man behind the bar smiled at the hobbit. Bilbo was on his way back home from one of his little adventures, and even though he was only a few miles away from his home in Bag End, he had just gotten back from the Sackville-Baggins house. There was a conflict over the inheritance over Bag End. He was getting to the mid-point in a hobbit's life. Bilbo went to calm them down, no Sackville-Baggins was going to inherit the land, not over his dead body. All he wanted to do was rest his weary feet and drink a toast. It was his forty second birthday tomorrow, and he wanted to celebrate one birthday in solitude just the way he liked it. The moon was high in the starry night, almost full. The seat was comfy and the pub was warm. He hummed with satisfaction as he took a big gulp of his drink, feeling the liquid burn down his throat. He let the lull of the pub help his mind wonder.

The pub door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud room got instantly quiet when a small cloaked figure pushed its way to the bar. Everyone stared as they climbed to the chair next to Bilbo and pulled down their hood. It was a girl, her pale blue eyes bore into the bartenders green ones.

"A pint of Ale. If you will." The bartender picked up a glass and started to clean it.

"We don't serve kids here, go-" The girl slammed her fist onto the countertop.

"Listen, I am eighteen, I am no kid. Do not test me. Now, Ale" Her arms crossed on the countertop, showing the hidden daggers. The murmur of the pub slowly started up again. Bilbo looked her over with wide eyes, her black hair was tied back into a tight pony tail, her bangs framing her face, her cloak rested evenly on her shoulders. She had a light dust of freckles, Bilbo noticed. She gave him a sidelong glance as the bartender placed the pint in front of her. Bilbo ran his fingers through his brown mess of hair and looked at the girl. She was just as tall as him, four feet five inches. She smiled, showing her dimples. He blushed a bit, clearing his throat.

"So what is a young hobbit like yourself doing away from Hobbiton at this time of the night?" He grinned, but she just took another sip of her ale.

" I am no hobbit," She turned and glared at him. He widened his eyes and put his hands up. "Is it because im short? I can take on men four times my size and leave without a scratch." Bilbo shook his head.

"I meant no offence-." She snorted and took another sip, which got cut short when a tall man set a heavy hand on her shoulder, a mischievous grin spread on her face. Bilbo glared at him. "Excuse me but the kind lady and I were talking..." The man ignored the hobbit and picked the girl up and swung her around to face him, grabbing the front of her shirt, dangling her in the air to match his height. She was grinning from ear to ear, his scowl made the ale in Bilbos throat taste sour.

"Where is the money you owe me wench" She mustered the most innocent look she could.

"Didnt you get that last week?" He growled and tightened his grip on the front of her shirt. She looked at her nails, then picked out the dirt from under. "Shame well-" She couldn't finish because she was launched across the room, hitting the wall with a hollow crack. Bilbo jumped to his feet and ran to help her up. She grimaced and looked at him. "Careful hobbit, this isn't your fight."

"My name is Bilbo, and it is if I want it to be" She grinned.

"The name is Akira" She wiped some blood off her chin. " Well Bilbo, get ready for some bruises and broken bones" Bilbo gulped-

"I thought That you met her at a festival, at the flower shop!" Frodo interrupted, shifting his weight on the bench. Bilbo glared at him. "Sorry... please continue...?"

Bilbo gulped, and turned to face the man three times his size.

"Can't we come to some mutual agreement-" Akira tried, but the man drew a giant battle ax, the blade as big as her head. "Thought so. Ah well, twas a shame knowing you". She reached for her sword but Bilbo stopped her.

"Follow me!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him, through the man's legs and out the front door. The man lowered the ax to meet them but it missed the edge of Akiras cloak by inches. He bellowed in anger and tried to unwedge his ax from the hard pub floor. Bilbo and Akira ran across the muddy path and into the thick forest. They ran until they could no longer hear the man thrashing through the woods. Bilbo still held her hand, she slowly pulled hers away, blushing slightly.

"I could have handled him you know" Bilbo just nodded, but turned her around and started to take her cloak off. She yelped and drew one of her daggers, aiming at his throat. "Are you daft? What are you doing?!" He raised his hands apologetically.

"You were thrown against a wall, I just wanted to asses the damage." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not hurt, It was just a little bump" she tried to hide the wince. Bilbo tried to approach her again, this time with a little more care. Akira sheathed the dagger. "Try anything funny and you will kiss your fingers good bye." Bilbo chuckled nervously and slowly brought her tunick up, exposing her back. There were large dark bruises all over. He gently touched one of the darker spots, right above a rib. Akira inhaled sharply with pain. Bilbo sighed and pulled her shirt back down.

"You have two broken ribs and there is major bruising all over your back."

"I have had worse" Bilbo raised his eyebrows.

"You need rest, and lots of it. My home is just west of here. Might as well rest at my place until you feel better." Akira tried to protest, but the pain nearly made her faint.  
"Now its just a few miles west..." Akira smiled, stumbled a bit, then held on to Bilbo for support. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle, grinning mischievously.

"I know a faster way."

Bilbo got up slowly, the smoke from his pipe came out in a slim trickle.

"It seems like the time for stories is over today."

"Bilbo! you can't do that to me! Not at such a suspenseful moment!"

"Bahh! I do what I please. Now run in and make some tea, It's getting a little chilly." Frodo got up and rest a hand on Bilbos shoulder.

"Don't worry, she is happy now where she is." Bilbo looked down at the clasp in his hands as Frodo walked inside of their house.

"Yes... She is indeed." He got up slowly, looking at the quiet silhouette of Hobbiton, before he followed Frodo inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frodo poured the hot water into the kettle, while Bilbo sat in one of the armchairs in the fireplace. Frodo brought the kettle and two tea cups and set it beside them. Bilbo tightened the blanket around him. Frodo poured the sweet tea and passed one of the cups to Bilbo. Bilbo took a tentative sip.

"Now no interruptions now boy if you want to listen to the rest of the story" Frodo pulled his legs to his chest and rested the cup on his knees, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Alright Bilbo, I promise"

Akira brought her fingers to her mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle, grinning mischievously.

"I know a faster way." Bilbo widened his eyes, thinning his lips nervously. To their left there was thrashing in the brush. Bilbo moved Akira so she was behind him, raising his walking stick protectively. She chuckled a bit and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright. Thats Lydur." She gingerly stepped in front of him and stumbled to the nearest tree. Bilbo shouted a protest and tried to move back to protect her, when suddenly something huge and antlered popped out from behind the tree. It blew out of its nose, Akira grinned, turning to Bilbo. "Lydur, Bilbo. Bilbo, Lydur"

"Pleasure" Bilbo stammered, taken aback. The creature snorted again, then nudged Akira gently, she smiled. Bilbo took a good look. The creature was a stag, very young and spirited, with a seven pointed rack. It had a strawberry colored coat with white spots, the tip of his tail black. On its back was a saddle with a pack. "You...ride him?!" Akira patted Lydur's nose lovingly.

"I'm too small for a horse, and ponies are slow. This fellow is just right." She wobbled over to Bilbo, patting his shoulder. "Come on, up you go." Bilbo gave her a look of astonishment.

"No. Nope. I'm sorry, I rather have my feet on the ground." She lowered her eyes and looked at him through her lashes, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. Those eyes where chilling but he couldn't look away. He sighed. "Alright." He tried to climb up but he could not reach the stirrups, Lydur stomped his hooves impatiently. Akira laughed.

"Hamp" The stag leaned down to her level, and she crawled on, settling herself in the saddle with a wince. She turned and put her hand out to him, grinning. "Come on!" Bilbo hesitated, but reached out, taking her hand. She helped him up behind her, Lydur grunted, shifting Bilbos weight. Bilbo exclaimed in surprise, grabbing on to Akiras waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab your-" he stammered awkwardly, Akira grinned and stifled her laughter. She turned her head to look at him.

"Where else are you going to grab?" She said with a wink. Bilbo stammered. "Ego!" She turned her heels in, the deer galloped forward, weaving itself through the trees. Bilbo hugged her tightly for dear life. She exhaled in pain.

"Sorry!" She leaned back into him weakly, passing him the reigns.

" Its... not... your... fault." She grinned, then her world went black, her body went limp against his.

"Hey... no no no no don't do that now!" The deer grunted and continued through the trees. Bilbo struggled with the reigns and keeping Akira from falling. "Erm...take me to Hobbiton!" he tried, but Lydur continued as if Bilbo had not spoken a word. Lydur sprinted through the trees, jumping over logs and rocks. Bilbo grabbed on to Akira tightly with one arm as he did his best to direct Lydur. Miraculously they made it through the thick forest, Bilbo grinned. "Alright! Now all the way through and to the left!" Lydur perked his ears, turning sharply and cutting through all the gardens. Bilbo exclaimed in surprise. They were heading straight for his humble hole in the ground. "AHhhhhh errrrm... HAMP!" He shouted remembering what Akira had said earlier. In confusion the deer put its hooves forward, coming to a complete stop. Akira and Bilbo went flying forward. Bilbo shifted so he would be under Akira when they hit. They landed with a hard thud, Akira landing on his chest. Bilbo gasped for air. She coughed quietly opening her eyes, finding her face inches away from his, a few loose strands of her hair tickled his nose. He blushed and brushed the hair behind her ears. "Are you alright?" her eyes widened as she realized their proximity. She tried to get up, but the pain and exhaustion took their toll. All she could muster was to roll over. Bilbo stood up and pulled her up with him, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders to distribute her weight. He helped her inside, while Lydur helped himself to the cabbage patch. Bilbo laid her down gently on his bed, Taking of her cloak and weapons, she was asleep before she hit the bed. He left her things by the front, closing the door. Pulling a chair close to the fire, he brought out a blanket, sitting down and wrapping it around him, looking at the girl that had taken over his bed. He smiled as he let his exhaustion overcome him.

"What happens next?" Frodo had just finished his tea, pouring himself some more. Bilbo took his first sip, smiling at the boy.

Akira woke up with a start, leaves in her hair and she could still taste the bitter ale. She sat up and almost screamed in pain. Carefully lifting up her shirt, she examined her bruises. She tentatively poked her ribs, one by one, until she found the two broken ones. She lowered her shirt and looked at her surroundings, her eyes landing on the hobbit. Bilbo was curled up in one of the chairs next to the fire, she couldn't help but smile. Carefully she got up and walked closer, her feet making no noise, hugging her side with one hand. She looked him over, noticing new things in the morning light. She smiled when she noticed that he was drooling. She giggled and he shifted, turning away from the light. Akira held her breath, making sure that he was still asleep. She tiptoed her way to the kitchen, finding the pantry. Carefully she pulled out a loaf of bread and grabbed some cheese and an apple. She pulled out a few coins from her tunick and left them on the counter. Satisfied, she hobbled over to the door where she found her belt, cloak and weapons. Once she had everything on, she left, making almost no sound. She found Lydur on top of the house, grazing on the roof. Akira stifled a chuckle and beckoned him over. She took the reins and guided him out the door, and west along the paths.

Bilbo opened his eyes groggily and tried to rub the sleep away. He looked at the bed to see how Akira was doing. The bed was a mess, but there was no sign of her. He jumped up and ran through the house shouting her name. Exasperated he looked in the kitchen, finding nobody there. He walked into the panty and found the coins on the countertop. He ran out the door and looked around, shouting her name. The gate swung open with the wind. He walked through and looked on the path for tracks. He found a light trail, the print leading east. He smiled a bit and started running. He didn't stop until he found her, next to a creek, eating breakfast.

"What do you think you are doing?" He said crossing his arms. She jumped and raised her dagger, not lowering it until she realized who it was.

"Bilbo! What are you doing out here?" She smiled, her dimples making him blush.

"I would like to ask you the same question! You were supposed to stay in bed resting." He walked over and sat down next to her. He took the bread and cheese, cutting himself a few slices. "Do you not like me is that why you left?" His brown eyes locked on her pale blue ones. She blushed.

"No its not that, you have been nothing but kind to me, yet I just get you into trouble you don't need." He waved his hands in the air, waving the idea away.

"Honestly, I live a quiet, uneventful life. Last night was the most fun I had ever had." He smiled at her and she grinned back. "So what brings you out over these parts anyways?" She took a bite of the bread and cheese before answering.

"When I was born, I was abandoned at the entrance of Rivendell. I was found by one of the elves. They took me in without another word. They left me in the hands of my new brother, Aragorn. He was 11 years old at the time, learning to be a ranger of the north. The years passed, I grew up, and he trained hard. As soon as I could hold a practice sword he taught me, and I would train with him. He taught me everything I know, on survival, medicine, tracking and fighting. I respect him and love him very much. A few months ago, on my 18th birthday, we went to join up with the rest of the rangers. They just laughed and laughed when they saw me. 'No woman can keep up with what we do' so I whipped out my sword and made him eat his words." She grinned mischievously and took another bite of bread and cheese. Bilbo gulped. "They would not let me go on any journeys or protect any people, I had to stay near the camp. Until a few weeks ago. There has been sightings of a beast near Mithlond. I'm going there to slay it and prove myself worthy." She finished with a nod, smiling at Bilbo.

Bilbo sat cross legged and looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"That is quite the tale."

"Its not done yet, not until they accept me." She got up carefully and leaned on Lydur.  
"Lets go back to your place" He smiled as he helped her back on to the deer.

"Frodo. My throat is tired from all the talking, and I am hungry." Frodo made a face. "If you do not annoy me I will tell you more after." To that Frodo smiled, jumping to his feet.  
"I will go set the table"


End file.
